


Better Than Cherry Pie

by isnt_it_lovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_it_lovely/pseuds/isnt_it_lovely
Summary: Dean's been missing for months and one day Y/N sees someone who says he's Dean and ends up tied up on a bed. Smut ensues.





	Better Than Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut, but I honestly just read so much I thought I'd give it a shot and honestly i think it went pretty decently. This does go by Y/N (Your Name) as the reader but, something that's really useful is a browser extension called 'interactive fics' and it will replace the Y/N with your name

                “Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” Sam questioned for the third time this night.

                You downed another shot. Over the past few months, you had grown accustomed to the burn of the straight liquor. It was like your air, you simply had grown dependant on it ever since Dean disappeared a few months back. “Nah, Sammy. We live close enough and the fresh air will sober me up, do me some good so stop worrying won’t you.” You turned to face him again. “And don’t worry about any of those creeps. Hunter instincts, remember?”

                “Y/N….” He looked up at you with uncertainty. He was at least used to losing friends, family and Dean, not to say it hasn’t been hard on him. But they had picked you up trapped inside a vampire nest, just turned with bad injuries. They had to take you back to the bunker to save your life and you had stuck with them ever since. In one final attempt to bring you back home safely in your drunken state he grabbed your wrist, pleading with his eyes.

                Yanking your wrist out of his grasp, you glared at him. “Sam please, you know I can’t stand being in his car, I don’t even know how you can fucking stand to use it, act as everything’s normal.”

                Sam winced as your words cut through him with far more pain than any blade could ever cause, not able to respond.

                Letting out a sigh, he watched as you turned around and headed out the door. He waved the bartender down and ordered a shot before heading to the Impala.

*

                You wiped away a stray tear that had started to slide down your face as you hastily walked down the tattered dirt road to the bunker. You didn’t understand why you always said shit like that to Sam. Acting like he didn’t care about his older brother’s absence when you had only known the boys for less than a year.

                Ever since they found you and saved your life, you wanted, no, needed to learn how to protect yourself from these monsters. They were extremely hesitant, but you were even more stubborn, and wore them down to finally succumbing and saying yes. Over the new few months they became your family as they trained you day and night, not making light of their promise, not that you wanted them to. You made some homecooked meals, helped Sam out with research and constantly would help Dean out with the car. You even bonded with Castiel over bees and the current crisis the world had surrounding them.

                But Dean was who you were closer to, always watching horror movies and talking about just anything with. He quickly became your best friend, someone you had never even had the luxury of having beforehand. Maybe that’s why it hit you so hard. Maybe it was because they were the only real family you had ever had. Or maybe it was because Dean made regular appearances in your dreams and you were too afraid to say something in fear of losing the friendship you already had.

                You kicked dirt into the air in frustration and helplessness at your inability to do shit. You could’ve saved him, there must have been something you could’ve done, could’ve said to keep him from leaving.

                “Stupid, stupid, stupid”

                You kept muttering under your breath, “I’m so fucking stupid.”

                You went to kick the dirt again, becoming more and more angry and ended up falling backwards, your head slamming against the hard ground.

                “That’s just fucking great!” You shout up into the air, trying to push yourself back up. “Fuck”

                Just as you push yourself back up you hear someone call your name. You blink and turn around in confusion. In the darkness you can see a figure walking towards you.

                “Hello?” You call out towards the tall figure, suddenly on guard.

                As the person emerges to can only stare, disbelief taking over your features for a second before the hunter thoughts started to kick in. Angrily you pull out your blade and march towards the figure.

                “Who are you, what are you and what the fuck do you want?” You seethe out, blade now pressed against his throat. You took note that the silver didn’t have any effect on his skin. “And why are you in this body?”

                He simply puts his hands up.

                “Y/N, it’s me. Please let me fucking hug you.”

                You push the knife deeper so that it draws droplets of blood. “I’m not going to repeat myself again. Who are you. What are you. What do you want. And why are you possessing this goddamn body?”

                “Sweetheart listen to me. It’s me. Dean Winchester. My younger brother’s name is Sammy. We picked you up from a vampire nest and you’re family Y/N.”

                “You better give me something else or you’re in for decades of hell, but worse.”

                He laughed. “Been there, done that.” The Dean lookalike frowned. Then smirked. “Okay. I’m pretty into anime porn. Is that good?”

                You thought for a second. Why in God’s name would any monster, demon, shapeshifter, whatever come up with anime porn? That was such a Dean answer a few tears escaped from your watering eyes. “Okay then. What type of anime porn did you once confess to watching?”

                “It was some weird guy on guy tentacle porn shit.” He glared at you. “I can’t believe you made me say that out loud. Once we get home you’re in for it, Princess.”

                Home. The word made you almost sign in content. Ever since Dean had gone the bunker hadn’t really felt like home, more like an abandoned cave. You took the knife down from Dean’s neck and wiped the droplets of blood trailing down his neck away with your sleeve. You started to cry as he engulfed you in the biggest hug. It was really Dean. You couldn’t believe it. You didn’t hear the rumble of the Impala in the distance approaching or Dean cursing under his breath. You didn’t even hear the snap of his fingers or feel the smirk against his lips and you buried your head into his torso, never wanting to let go.

                Everything faded away into darkness but you didn’t really care. Everything was finally okay.

*

                You slowly came to, blinking groggily. The recent events came rushing back to you, leaving you even more confused and exhausted. You went to rub your eyes when you realized you couldn’t. Your arms were stretched out above your head and stuck to something.

                That’s when you opened your eyes. You were bound to the bed spead-eagle, naked with only a blanket covering your nakedness. What a considerate captor you thought, rolling your eyes. Examining the room it looked like  a fancy hotel room, quite barren aside from a few simple furniture objects and the queen-sized bed you were fastened to.

                “Sam?” You shouted out. “Dean?” Nothing.

                “HELP!” You began screaming, hoping the walls were thin enough for someone to hear. “SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

                “SOMEBODY HE-“You were cut off as Dean walked out of one of the doorways a smirk adorning his face.

                “Dean help me, what the fuck happened I don’t remember anything except for you. Can you help me out of these restraints?” You rambled, kind of uneasy. “Oh, shit but I’m naked so keep the blanket on me.”

                “Yeah, I know.” He just stood there not doing anything. You stared at him in disbelief.

                “What the fuck Dean?”

                 He suddenly stalked up to the bed, eyeing the restraints, then me as if I was his dinner. Ignoring your protests, he simply ripped off the blanket. His emerald eyes followed your curves all the up your body-then down to your nether-regions. They suddenly flashed black and you gasped.

                “Who are you?”

                Smirking, he let his midnight black eyes meet yours. “Sweetheart, I’m Dean.”

                “But, How, What-How-I don’t fucking understand, how did this happen?” You stutter out in shock at the darkness that filled his eyes.

                “Long story, maybe later, after the third round.” His eyes snake back up your body. And you subconsciously try to cover your body, pulling at the restraints.

                “Dean, this isn’t you. You’re my best friend. Please stop this, fight it.” You plead as he slowly moves towards you. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

                The older Winchester lets out a chuckle at your pleading. “Y/N, stop the act, I’ve seen your dreams. The way you always look at me, the stench of arousal I smell so often emanating from you. It took me so much control and restraint to stop myself from taking you so many times. And I finally thought, why keep denying myself the pleasure? Why do you keep denying yourself?”

                He kept walking forward and suddenly he was straddling you, crawling up your body until you were eye to eye. You were shocked as his eyes shifted back to the green. “So whaddya say?”

                You gulp as he licks his licks. “You’re fucking beautiful, Y/N, did you know that? I’ve wanted you for so damn long.

                “Dean, I-I want you, but not, not like this, plea-” You spit out, as your thoughts become more incoherent, glazed over by primal lust as he cuts you over by meeting your mouth with his. You keep your mouth closed, fighting it until his bites your top lip forcing you to open your mouth. His tongue quickly dominating and exploring your mouth. You have to stop yourself from moaning into his mouth as the taste of whiskey and possible cherry slips into your mouth. His mouth suddenly leaves yours.

                 “Princess, don’t lie to me.” He brings his head down to your neck sucking and nibbling, the combination of soft and rough causing a slick to start to leak down your leg. “I’ve” kiss, “Seen” bite, “The porn you watch” He slowly marks you, all the way down your neck beginning to travel to the valley in-between your breasts. “I’ve even seen a few of your dreams. This is exactly what you want, to be treated like a desperate slut, controlled, to relinquish all your control so give it to me Princess. I know you want this, don’t you?”

                Hormones racing and already extremely turned on, you consider your options, get fucked the way you want with who you want or risk never getting the chance to do any of this ever again. You slowly nod.

                “Use your words, Y/N. It’s so not fun to screw a corpse or chick that’s not into it.”

                “Yes, Dean please,” You moan out as his mouth latches onto one of your nipples. Your back arches up into his mouth as you mewl in pleasure until he bites down hard, a rush of pain and pleasure flooding your system. “Mmmh, Dean, please,” You plead, trying to gain as much friction as you can.

                Growling he pushes you back down onto the bed. “Stay. Still.” He grunts as he moves his attention to your other bud giving it the same treatment, the previously attended one getting pinched and plucked at by his fingers. You buck up once more and he bites down hard onto your nipple, making you whimper in pain.

                “So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” Is all he gets out before continuing his trek downward, his lips sucking and nipping your stomach then navel then skipping over to your legs making you cry out and whine in disappointment. He slaps your thigh. “Be patient, Princess, or I’m the only one that’s going to be having fun tonight.”

                You whimper at the thought of not being able to release after all of this teasing. He continues down one leg and up the other finally making it back to your pussy, which is now dripping.

                “Wanna taste you so bad” Is all he gets out before plunging his head in between your legs. You cry out as he laps up your juices that had leaked out. Finally moving on he traces his tongue up and down your slit, his nose occasionally nudging your clitoris, making you cry out in ecstasy. It seems to drag on for hours before he finally moves his attention up to your clit.

                “Don’t you dare fucking think about coming before I tell you to” He growls as your movements become more erratic. And then he sucks your bulb, taking it into his mouth.

                You let out a loud moan, startling even yourself as he begins tracing around it with his tongue.

                “Please, I need to come, Dean, please” You plead, self-restraint running low.

                This causes him to only suck harder and insert a finger into you making you cry out. “Okay Princess, I wanting you to come for me” And you cum. Hard. You’re lost in the feeling for what feels like forever. You feel amazing.

                “Damn, Y/N, I didn’t know you were a squirter.” He says in a low, gravelly voice, sounding almost shocked.

                “Mhh, MmNot, Mmmh” Your speech slurs, still recovering from orgasm, tiny waves of aftershocks hitting you like a truck. His face falls back down as he cleans you up, licking every square inch of your snatch.

                “You’re fucking delicious Princess, even better than cherry pie.” He remarks as he licks his fingers before plunging them back into you. He holds a digit up to your face. “Lick” He instructs and in your orgasm haze you do so without having to think twice. You frown at the tangy, musky taste that fills your tastebuds with a bit of a sweet undertone.

                Groaning at the sight of you sucking his finger clean he makes use of his other hand and brings it back down to your core. “You better not think I’m done with you already, Sweetheart.”

                Back to reality, your eyes flicker open as you feel two digits begin stretching you open, your hips buck upwards trying to fuck yourself on his fingers, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s moving them harder and faster quickly bringing you to orgasm once again. As he inserts a third digit, you feel faint with euphoria, no longer feeling the ropes that burn your wrists or all the newly forming marks that adorn your body.

                You whine in pain as his mouth hovers and begins to suck at your clitoris once more, the over sensitization becoming painful. “Dean, stop, it hurts” You plead but to no avail. But, soon enough you’re grinding back up into his mouth as your third orgasm overtakes you, still managing to milk out juices from your body.

                Dean suddenly gets up and removes his jeans and boxers, as well as his shirt and you realize he’d been clothed this whole time. You feel a new rush of slick escape your pussy at the thought.

                Cranking your neck to try to size up his member but your body and the body block your view. Bu it isn’t a problem for long because he crawls back up the bed, kneeling over you. You gasp at the girth, the size being not too jaw-dropping being made up for in how big it was.

                You mumble out a little “Can I?” and Dean, simply nods and lines up with your mouth. You start out by sticking your tongue out and tracing the head before he starts to enter your mouth. You have to quickly adjust because he starts fucking your face with no remorse causing you to choke and gag around his cock as he drove himself down your throat, balls deep. You manage to begin to hollow your cheeks out and utilize your tongue but that doesn’t help how the lack of air caused tears to run down your face as you became more and more undone.

                 He finally pulls out, obviously close and examines your face. Looking at the state of debauchery you were in he moans, “Holy shit, you did so good”

                You find yourself blushing from the praise as another batch of wetness begins to drip out of you. You watch him and his throbbing member as he moves down the bed and gets into position, the head of his cock, now lining up with your entrance.

                With no warning he slams into you leaving you crying out in a powerful concoction of pain and pleasure. He drives into you ruthlessly, almost as if he’s claiming you. You shout in cries of joy and pain but they both sound the same. He slams into you so hard your head hits the headboard each time he hits your g spot. You scream out that you gonna come and he doesn’t deny you the chance, feeling your tight pussy stretch and squeeze his throbbing cock was enough to make him cum inside of you.

                A few minutes later he lets out an angry “fuck” and glares at you. “Are you on birth control?” You nod, thinking he already knew that and that was why he hadn’t bothered with a condom. “Thank God.” He suddenly snaps and your joints are free of the ropes.

                “Thanks for that Sweetheart, I think I might have to make a few house calls if every time with you is like that.” He drawls. “Well, either way you should be going, until next time”

                “Wait Dean, please, we can help you, please!” You shout at him not realizing you were back in your room in the bunker.

                “Y/N! Are you okay? You never came home last night, what happened?” Sam questions you and you recount parts of the story about what Dean was now.

                But you couldn’t help but wonder when the next time would be, the panties under all the clothes he put on you now soaking through as his cum leaked out of you.

               

               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? idk what to say when it comes to this shit


End file.
